Les Déloyale
NOTICE! Please read! I clicked "Random Page", and the page Castle On a Cloud came up. I actually had no idea someone had already done this, but please don't delete it because I spent about 2 hours doing this— also, in the other one, the person made it so that everyone performed this in a play and it was only an episode sypnosis and info... whereas this will be an actual play, which I will write. So. Can I keep it? Pleeeeaaase? Copyrights Les Misérables © Victor Hugo. Characters {Kezia Holland ~ Jean Valjean ~ Kezia was put into house-detention, as her officer/councillor/thingie calls it, which means she isn't allowed to leave her house until she's 19. Mainly because she spray-painted a public wall, and also for leaving the house a bunch of times. Later, her mother rents a room of their house to Candace, who was growing up with the Doofenshmirtz's.} {Major Monogram ~ Inspector Javert ~ He has to keep an eye on Kezia, especially when Kezia's let on ‘house-detention-parole’.} {Erin Holland ~ The Bishop of Digne ~ Houses Kezia when she's on parole.} {Linda Flynn ~ Fantine ~ Candace's poor mother. Became unemployed after her husband died. Dies of illness.} {Candace Flynn (young) ~ Young Cosette ~ Melinda is the poor young girl who has to be Doofenshmirtz's maid for minimum wage.} {Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (young) ~ Young Eponine ~ A girl who grew up with young Candace. She wasn't friends with Candace though.} {Doofenshmirtz ~ Thénardier ~ A theif who runs Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and later the Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology.} {Phineas Flynn ~ Gavroche ~ A small, determined boy who loves to seize the day. He is seriously injured trying to save Isabella on the barricade (One of the many differences - Isabella, who plays Azelma little sister, isn't related to him.)} {Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ~ Azelma ~ Phineas' best friend, saved by Phineas on the barricade.} {Jeremy Johnson ~ Marius ~ Friends with Vanessa, but is in love with Candace.} {Django Brown ~ Enjoiras ~ Leads Jeremy and his students to the barricade.} {Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ~ Éponine ~ A girl who is secretly in love with Jeremy. Despises Candace because of this. She is seriously injured at the barricade.} {Candace Flynn ~ Cosette ~ A girl from a poor family, daughter of Linda. Grows up with Kezia's family. She falls in love with Jeremy, and he returns her love.} {Ferb Fletcher ~ Montparnasse ~ Former member of Doofenshmirtz's Gang. Wishes to be close to Vanessa.} {Friends of the Parade ~ Friends of the ABC ~ Student revolutionaries who lead a revolution against the King's Army - Some getting injured or killed in the process, mainly of cold or hunger, seeing as they were guarded by the barricade.} Songs/Numbers Act I It Wasn't Just Me ~ Kezia, Monogram and crowd. Violation ~ Monogram, Carl, and the O.W.C.A. Get Out ~ Linda and Woman from Factory. Somebody ~ Linda. Desperation ~ Linda and The Regurgitator. Working ~ Linda and Regurgitator's Other Servants. I'll Find My Way Home ~ Young Candace Flynn. Look Ahead ~ Phineas, Django, Jeremy, and Friends of the Parade. The Cold Ground ~ Phineas, Linda, Candace and Kezia. One Day More ~ Phineas, Isabella, Jeremy, Candace, Vanessa, Ferb, Monogram, Carl, Django, Kezia, Friends of the Parade. Act II Upon This Rubble (The Barricade) ~ Phineas, Isabella, Jeremy, Candace, Vanessa, Ferb, Monogram, Carl, Django, Kezia, Friends of the Parade. Standing ~ Vanessa. Little Children ~ Phineas and Isabella. Rainfall, Nightfall ~ Vanessa and Jeremy. Attack of the King ~ Everyone at the barricade. TBA Sypnosis In as few words as possible: Kezia Holland is a girl who serves isolation, which means she isn't allowed outside. She sings “''It Wasn't Just Me''”. Later, when she is allowed on parole, she has to wear a yellow bracelet and can not violate her parole. She meets Erin Holland, her cousin (only in this play), and borrows her diamond necklace for her grandmother. She is accused of stealing when her grandmother loses it by a friend of her grandmother, but Erin lies and says Kezia is innocent, and she simply misplaced the necklace. She tells Kezia to start a new life. When she's 19, she decides to restart her life, by doing good things. She lets Candace rent a room in her house. She now owns a small factory for art supplies. One of her workers, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, has a fight with her workers about sending money to her child, Candace, who is living with the Hollands. Kezia gets them to stop, however asks her factory foreman to resolve the problem. The woman demands Linda is fired, and the foreman agrees and fires her. Linda sings about her sadness and about the death of Lawrence, her husband ("Somebody"). Desperate for some money, she sells her locket from her ancestors and becomes a servant to The Regurgitator, who makes her wash and iron and cook and clean for him. When she asks him to stop making her do so much for so little money, he fakes getting hit by her, putting on makeup to fake a black eye and a scar. Kezia comes back, and notices that Linda looks ill, asks for her to be taken to hospital. Soon, when Monogram is stuck on a runaway horse, Kezia, now going by the name Olivia Jacobs, saves him by stopping the horse. He thinks of Kezia— who was quite strong— who he is looking for since she broke her parole. Monogram realises it is Kezia and tries to send her back to isolation. Before returning, Kezia goes to visit the sick and dying Linda, and promises to find and look after her daughter Candace. ("Wishes on Stars/The Cold Ground") Monogram finds Kezia, and Kezia asks for three more days to find Candace. Monogram, not seeing the honesty behind her plea, sends her back home, also leaving a guard at her house so she won't leave. ("Trapped") Eventually, Kezia ties a chain of clothes to her bedpost, creating a rope for her to climb out of the window and look for Candace. Meanwhile, Candace is working for the Doofenshmirtz family, who are cruel to Candace, and never let her stop working. She has to sleep on the old couch and has to clean all day, while they indulge their own daughter, Vanessa, and give her everything she wants. She dreams to have a life better than this, and sings I'll Find My Way Home. Mrs. Doofenshmirtz sends her to get shopping after dark, and Kezia finds her, and pays the Doofenshmirtz's $1500 to let her adopt Candace. Nine years later, when Candace is 16, Danville is in upheavel because Roger Doofenshmirtz, the only member of the government that cares about the welfare of those not as rich and wealthy as the government, is sick, and may die. Jeremy discusses it with Phineas, and finds it sad and annoying. They sing, along with the crowd, Look Ahead. Doofenshmirtz's gang look to track down Kezia — Recognizing her as the girl who adopted Candace. Vanessa sees Jeremy, whom she secretly loves, and warns him to stay away. Jeremy, however, bumps into Candace, and falls in love. However, not knowing her name, asks Vanessa to help him get Candace. TBA Play Act 1 Scene 1 TO BE WRITTEN. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Pages by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ